Inolvidable
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Cena a la luz de las velas, música romántica, pétalos de rosas... todo preparado para una velada de ensueño, inolvidable... ¡SORATO de San Valentín!


**Digimon y los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen… si ya lo sabéis, ¿por qué me hacéis decirlo?**

.

**

* * *

**

**INOLVIDABLE**

14 de Febrero, 19:05 horas.

Sonrió de satisfacción tras mirar el reloj. Aún tenía prácticamente una hora para terminar los preparativos y que ese San Valentín fuese perfecto, porque otra cosa no, pero Yamato Ishida había preparado hasta el último detalle, quería que es día fuese inolvidable.

Terminó de recoger su habitación, abriendo de par en par la ventana para airear esa leonera, notó el frío que se colaba por ella, pero teniendo en cuenta el calor que haría dentro de unas horas lo prefirió así, era parte de su plan.

Observó su alrededor totalmente orgulloso de sí mismo, el suelo estaba pulcro, las estanterías ordenadas, el armario, bueno, el armario a reventar, pero eso era algo que su maniática novia nunca sabría, para que finalmente la vista quedase atrapada en su cama, como siempre estaba toda arrugada y la sábana en busca y captura por debajo de ella. Pensó que este era un día de esos especiales en los que debería cambiar las sábanas, poner las más elegantes que tuviese, es decir, las que tenían su nombre bordado, regalo de su abuela y hacer algo que nuca hacía, ¡la cama!

Era un trabajo laborioso para un ser tan desastre y dejado como él, pero viendo el resultado, valía la pena, y eso, que aún tenía muchos más preparativos que hacer, pero prefirió dejarlos para luego, ahora se daría una relajante ducha.

Toalla al hombro, ya se encaminaba al baño, pero antes de hacerlo decidió echar un último vistazo a su asado, un rico pescadito que estaba seguro que haría las delicias del paladar de cierta pelirroja.

Sí. Todo iba según lo previsto, este San Valentín iba a ser inolvidable para él y por supuesto para su novia. Eso pensaba mientras dejaba que la fría agua empapase sus rubios cabellos y resbalase por su desnudo cuerpo, porque a pesar de estar a unos 5 grados centígrados en el exterior, Yamato Ishida no perdía la costumbre de, antes de noches tan, en teoría calurosas como prometía ser esta, darse una ducha bien fresquita.

En eso estaba, frotándose el cabello con su champú de melocotón, el cual le encantaba a Sora, mientras entonaba una de sus canciones, cuando su móvil sonó.

-Mierda.- bufó molesto con quien le llamase ahora.

Se asomó, con los ojos entrecerrados, puesto que tenía todo el cabello y parte de la cara llena de espuma y trató de apoderarse del aparato. En otras circunstancias no lo habría contestado, pero podría tratarse de Sora, y a ella siempre le gustaba contestarle, para, aunque suene excesivamente cursi, no desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad de escuchar su voz.

Finalmente tuvo que cerrar el grifo, por costumbre más que por otra cosa ya que estaba solo en casa, se cubrió con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y contestó la llamada.

-Moshi, moshi?

-¡Enhorabuena!.- se oyó al otro lado a una teleoperadora.- este San Valentín podrá disfrutar de una cena romántica para usted y su pareja en el exclusivo _Tour d´Argent_, para efectuar su premio mande un mensaje al 4321 con la palabra premio y entrará también en el sorteo de…

-¡Tu madre!.- cortó Yamato resoplando y haciendo esfuerzos para no tirar el móvil por el inodoro. Estaba hasta las narices de estos "premios" que olían a timo a cien metros de distancia.

Iba a volver a la ducha, convencido de que la fría agua volvería a calmarle y eliminaría las ganas de matar a todas las teleoperadoras del mundo, pero entonces un extraño olor llamó su atención.

Olía como a… ¿humo?

"Algo se está quemando", pensó, sin llegar más allá. Abrió los ojos al máximo al darse cuenta de que era lo único que se podría estar quemando.

-¡Mi pescado!.- gritó como un histérico, saliendo del baño raudo y veloz.

Tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no dejarse llevar por la histeria cuando entró a la cocina. Pero es que, su cena se estaba chamuscando delante de sus narices, ¡la cena que había estado preparando toda la tarde!

El humo que salía del horno poco a poco iba invadiendo la cocina y sin pensar ni lo que hacía se quitó la toalla y empezó a abanicar con ella para poder llegar hasta el horno. Al abrirlo, sus sospechas se confirmaron, su pescadito con patatas y verduras se había convertido en una asquerosa masa carbonizada.

-Mierda.- dio un manotazo a la puerta lloriqueando y pronto se arrepintió de hacer esa acción, porque como todo el horno la puerta ardía y el quemazo que se hizo en la mano, fue muestra de ello.

Tomó su mano con la otra, para que acto seguido la soplase con mimo, aunque en seguida pensó como la podría refrescar, con agua, y al meterla bajo el grifo fue cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba rato deambulando por su cocina desnudo y concluyó que mejor aún sería terminarse de duchar y luego, ya se ocuparía de este estropicio. Aunque antes, para que se fuese ese olor a humo lo más rápido posible, tiró el pescado y abrió también esa ventana para ventilar.

Murió de vergüenza y apresuró a apartarse de delante de la ventana al escuchar un silbidito.

-¡Ven aquí guapo y alégrame el San Valentín!.- exclamaba una de sus pervertidas vecinas.

Debía de reconocer, que las cosas se habían complicado un poquito, pero todavía no había que deprimirse, aún quedaba mucho tiempo y lo mejor, todavía quedaba que llegase Sora y compartiesen este San Valentín para el recuerdo.

Lo primero que hizo nada más salir de la ducha fue abrir la guía de teléfonos comerciales, tenía que buscar algún restaurante que no fuese excesivamente cutre y por supuesto barato y que le trajese comida a domicilio que pudiese hacerla pasar como cocinada por él.

-Comida basura, comida basura, comida basura, carísimo, comida basura….- iba leyendo los anuncios cada vez más desanimado, cuanto hubiese deseado que ese "premio" de antes fuese verdad. Pero de todas formas no tenía ni saldo en el móvil para mandar ese mensaje abusivo y comprobarlo.

Ya se iba a dar por vencido y prepárale un sencillo bol de arroz a su novia esta noche especial, cuando uno de los anuncios le hizo recobrar la esperanza.

-"Sushísimo".- leyó.- "el mejor sushi, al mejor precio y a domicilio", Sora se derretirá a mis pies cuando vea que le he preparado un rico sushi.- se dijo a sí mismo, apurándose a tomar el teléfono.

Miró la hora con nerviosismo, las 19:32, ¿traerían el sushi antes de media hora?

Yamato no se fiaba ni un pelo, pero tampoco tenía otra opción, debía confiar en que ese restaurante cumpliese su promesa y le trajese su pedido antes de que su puntual novia se presentará, mientras él, lo único que podía hacer era terminar de arreglarse.

Así lo hizo sacando de su armario su ropa más elegante, su camisa y pantalones negro. Yamato siempre estaba radiante de negro y aparte de eso, para Sora y las féminas en general muy sexy y seductor. Hasta se puso sus calzoncillos de gala, unos Armani negros también. Sí, Ishida se encapricho de ellos y estuvo 5 meses ahorrando para comprárselos pero al final, para él, valió la pena, porque según sus propias palabras, "el mundo se ve diferente cuando llevas unos Armani y chibi-Yamato está de acuerdo conmigo".

Se sonrió en el espejo con arrogancia, no es que fuese el hombre más narcisista del mundo, pero era consciente de que era guapo y le gustaba verse guapo, sobre todo para su chica. Pelo peinado delicadamente para que conserve su rebeldía natural, un poco de colonia en el pecho y se guiñó a sí mismo.

-Yamato Ishida eres un tío guapo.

Una vez más sus ojos se clavaron en el reloj, 19:46 y la cena todavía sin llegar, pero bueno, eso no dependía de él, por eso prefirió seguir organizando lo que sí dependía de él.

Al entrar en la habitación de lo primero que se dio cuenta era de que se había quedado fría, por eso apresuró a cerrar la ventana. Ya estaba suficiente aireada y el olor, en este caso, a "lobo" característico de un cuarto de chico ya no se percibía, pero por si acaso, lo ambientaría más.

Sacó del armario el kit de San Valentín que compró hace unos días, se componía de velas aromáticas, pétalos de rosas y…

-Ou, tú conmigo.- apresuró a guardarse la cajita de preservativos en su bolsillo trasero. Lo que le faltaba sino, que llegado el momento se olvidase de donde los tenía.

Abrió la bolsa de pétalos de rosas, había rojos, blancos y hasta rosas, haciendo honor al nombre de la flor a la que pertenecía, y con sumo cuidado fue haciendo un camino por su habitación hasta la cama, incluso la abrió para echar también por las sábanas, porque, en su imaginación, no existía nada más romántico que hacer el amor entre pétalos de rosas y nada más erótico que el sudoroso cuerpo de su novia cubierto de rosas, claro está. Seguidamente, fue colocando las pequeñas velas por todo alrededor de la habitación y para no perder tiempo luego, las encendió también.

Sonrió y se excitó un poco al comprobar el aspecto tan erótico que le había dado a su de normal inaccesible cuarto.

Ahí ya no tenía nada más que hacer, ahora solo tendría que darle el mismo ambiente romántico a la cocina, o lo que es lo mismo, al lugar donde iban a cenar.

Al entrar, también consideró que estaba aireada y ya cerró la ventana, aunque aquí por si acaso echó un poco de ambientador, no quería que Sora notase el olor a humo y descubriese su pescado carbonizado en la basura.

Luego, puso un mantel, algo inaudito para Yamato y montó la mesa, con los correspondientes palillos y las copas. Eso le recordó que debía sacar ya el vino para que estuviese atemperado a la hora de la cena. Lo miró satisfecho, era lo bueno de tener abuelos franceses, que le enviaban exquisitos vinos europeos y lo mejor que totalmente gratis, de lo contrario hubiese tenido que vender sus Armani para comprar esa botella.

También ahí puso velas, porque estaba decidido que cenarían a la luz de las velas, como en las películas románticas que tanto le obligaba a ver Sora como diciéndole "aprende". Pues hoy quería demostrarle que ya había aprendido, Sora por fin tendría su velada de ensueño.

Estaba bien, realmente bien, solo faltaba un pequeño detalle ¡la comida! y también algo que a Ishida le parecía fundamental, más incluso que la comida, ¡la música!

Su elección fue unos cuantos temas de Blues románticos, desde Jimmy Reed hasta Eric Clapton. Sin duda con los años Yamato Ishida le había ido pegando su gusto musical a su novia y por eso estaba seguro de que a ella le encantaría la banda sonora elegida. En ese momento, el portador de la amistad estaba convencido de que si se buscaba en el diccionario las palabras "San Valentín de ensueño", saldría esta romántica velada que iban a disfrutar juntos.

Tan complacido estaba examinando su obra que por un momento se olvidó de que seguía sin tener comida. Pero volvió a tierra a tiempo para mirar el reloj y ver la hora, las 19:53. Sora estaría a punto de salir de casa sino había salido ya y no tenía cena que ofrecerle y lo peor era que los del sushi llegarían con ella ahí y descubriría que él no había podido cocinarle como le había prometido. Debía remediarlo de inmediato y si no podía hacer nada para que la cena llegase antes, haría que Sora se retrasase.

Teléfono en la oreja, realizó la oportuna llamada, al móvil de ella, no quería arriesgarse a llamar a casa y comprobar que ya había salido.

-Feliz San Valentín una vez más, mi amor.- se oyó al otro lado, la dulce voz de su amada.

Yamato suspiró con ensoñación solo por escucharla decirle cosas tan dulces, iba a perderse en conversaciones acarameladas como acostumbraba, pero en el último segundo guardó la compostura.

-Mi vida, ¿donde estás?

-Que impaciente eres.- susurró ella divertida.- ahora iba a salir de casa, tranquilo, estaré en tu puerta a las ocho, como habíamos quedado.

Respiró de alivio, ella no estaba subiendo las escaleras de su casa como había sido su agónico pensamiento. Tenía tiempo de sobra. Tratando de no parecer demasiado nervioso, porque incluso por teléfono, Sora detectaba de inmediato cuando su chico la engañaba, Yamato tomó la palabra.

-Cielo, te llamaba para pedirte que no vengas aún…

-¿Cómo?.- sonrió ella incrédula, teniendo en cuenta que Yamato contaba siempre hasta los segundos que faltaban para sus citas, de lo impaciente que era en ese aspecto.

-Sí… es que…- trató de sonar convincente.- aún no he terminado de arreglarme y… bueno, si pudieses venir un cuarto de hora más tarde te lo agradecería.

Ishida palideció y comenzó a sudar a chorros al escuchar una intensa carcajada.

-Amor, no me importa que termines de arreglarte delante de mí, pensé que ya teníamos superada esa fase de vergüenza del uno con el otro, ¿no?.- terminó con diversión. Su Yamato siempre le sorprendía y le dibujaba la sonrisa.

-Sí… lo sé, no es eso tampoco, es… es…- le sudaban tanto las manos que el teléfono estuvo a punto de resbalársele.

-Yamato, ¿ocurre algo?.- preguntó Sora en un tono mucho más serio. Había reconocido los tartamudeos incoherentes de su novio.

-Sí, en realidad no es solo, es solo, que… bueno hoy es un día especial y quiero que cuando llegues esté todo preparado.- excusó el rubio, tratando de encontrar la comprensión que siempre le daba Sora.- por favor, solo tienes que retrasarte un poco y a mí me dará tiempo a que todo este perfecto para ti, como te prometí.- terminó con dulzura, que contagió vía teléfono a la pelirroja.

-¿A y cuarto entonces?.- preguntó ella, realmente conmovida. Cuando su chico le prometió que sería el San Valentín más romántico de su vida, no se imaginó que se esforzase tanto. Se moría de ganas por ver lo que le estaría preparando.

-Gracias cielo, te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a ti, te mando un beso adelantado.

-Mejor esperaré a que me lo des en persona.- susurró él con su voz seductora, para después cortar la llamada. La verdad le había dolido tener que hacer esta llamada porque significaba, que tardaría un cuarto de hora más en ver a su amada, pero visto lo visto, no tenía alternativa.

...

-A que la tengo que llamar otra vez.- se desesperaba el muchacho, mirando la hora con la vista clavada en el telefonillo de abajo, esperando que los del dichoso sushi llegasen.- estos se han quedado sin propina…

Ya deambulaba, pasándose los manos por la cara y la cabeza reiterativamente, pensando en cual debería ser su siguiente paso, si llamar otra vez a Sora, decirle que se retrase quince minutos más y conseguir que la pelirroja se empezase a mosquear de verdad, o si correr hasta la dichosa tienda del sushi y traerlo él mismo. En seguida descartó esa opción, aparte de porque era estúpida, porque no tenía tiempo, de modo que solo le quedaba una salida, volver a llamar a Sora y rezar porque siguiese teniendo la misma comprensión que antes.

Ya iba a buscar el teléfono, cuando el telefonillo por fin sonó. Se tiró como si le llevase la vida en ello y respiró de alivio al comprobar que por fin, su cena había llegado.

Ahora sí, con comida, la mesa tenía otro aspecto, parecía que por fin, tan tantas desgracias, los astros estaban de su lado y lo bueno que a tiempo para hacer de este San Valentín un día inolvidable.

Iba a mirase una última vez el reloj pero no le hizo falta, porque en ese momento el timbre sonó, Sora ya estaba aquí, por lo que ya no le importaba la hora que fuese.

Era un chico presumido y coqueto, le gustaba mirarse y gustarse y que Sora le encontrase irresistiblemente atractivo, por eso, una última sonrisa de seguridad se dibujó en su rostro al ver su reflejo en el espejo de la entrada y sin más dilación abrió la puerta.

Su sonrisa desapareció en el acto al ver quien estaba al otro lado, en realidad no tanto por el quien sino por el como, estaba simplemente…

-Waa…- soltó, sin poder cerrar la boca de la impresión.

La chica también venía con una sonrisa que desapareció, no era para menos, porque lo último que se esperaba era que su novio la recibiese con cara como si estuviese viendo un fantasma. Volteó ligeramente el rostro tratando de cubrir el rubor que irremediablemente se adueñaba de sus mejillas.

Fueron los segundos más surrealistas de su vida, porque se había quedado totalmente sin palabras, sin aliento, sin respiración. No podía creer que esa mujer, porque sin duda era una mujer, fuese su linda Sora. Estaba radiante, espectacular, nunca se imaginó verla así, y eso que el abrigo le tapaba el vestido que llevaba debajo, porque sino a Yamato ya le hubiese dado un infarto.

Finalmente, sintiendo que esto estaba siendo ridículo, Sora, le volvió a mirar y a sonreír.

-¿Me vas a tener todo el día aquí?

-Ah… uh… ih… no… pasa.- con grandes esfuerzos logró vocalizar, haciéndose a un lado para que entrase.

Le costó reaccionar, pero en seguida sacó al caballero que lleva dentro y le ayudó a quitarse ese abrigo ceñido hasta medio muslo que llevaba, y por un momento hubiese deseado no habérselo quitado porque nuevamente quedó paralizado por lo que contemplaba.

Llevaba un vestido granate, también hasta medio muslo y con un perfecto escote palabra de honor que dejaba visible parte de su espalda. A parte del recogido del pelo, que dejaba también a la vista todo su cuello. Era cierto que él nunca la había visto así, y a decir verdad ni Sora misma se había visto nunca así, de hecho era la primera vez que se vestía de una forma tan adulta por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero es que ella también quería que este San Valentín fuese especial, más porque era el primero que celebraban desde que diesen cierto paso en su relación.

Buscó de nuevo con la mirada a su chico, que estaba con su abrigo en la mano, mirándole hipnotizado y evidentemente que se incomodó, empezándose a preguntar si habría sido buena idea vestirse tan sexy para celebrar este día.

Sintiendo que su cara ardía por la penetrante mirada de Ishida, llevó la mano al bolso y sacó un paquetito, para ver si así, ese chico que la devoraba con los ojos reaccionaba.

-Feliz San Valentín.- le entregó los tradicionales chocolates.

Le costó percatarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, porque pensaba que estaba en un sueño y que esa chica no era Sora, no podía ser Sora. No es que nunca se hubiese imaginado a su linda Sora en plan seductora, pero no estaba acostumbrado a esta, tan desconocida como excitante, faceta de su novia. Finalmente, dejó de imaginarse cuanto le gustaría quitarle ese vestido ya mismo y aceptó el regalo.

-Gracias.- sonrió mirándola a los ojos, por primera vez desde que llegó.- estás muy guapa.

Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, pero rápidamente apartó su mirada. Le daban un poco de pánico los ojos de su amado novio, eran demasiado lujuriosos.

Estaba muy acalorado y sofocado, pero debía comportarse, todavía tenía que ser un caballero en la cena que le había "preparado" y luego ya tendría tiempo de sacar a la bestia salvaje que llevaba dentro.

-Venga pasa.- le hizo una señal con la cabeza mientras abría la marcha, intentando pensar en cosas no eróticas para que su cuerpo le diese un respiro.

Fue ahora Sora la que abrió la boca anonada mirando su alrededor. De verdad esa cocina, con esa tenue iluminación y esa excitante música de fondo, parecía sacada de uno de esos anuncios de cds de baladas románticas en las que todo era perfecto. Sin duda Yamato se había esforzado mucho para este día.

-Está increíble.- musitó la muchacha sin salir de su asombro.

Yamato sonrió satisfecho al ver su rostro de emoción y apresuró a acercarle la silla.

-Espero que te guste.- le susurró por la espalda, estremeciéndola de sobremanera por sentirlo.

Agitó la cabeza para intentar hacer desaparecer de su cuerpo esas sensaciones, todavía era demasiado pronto para dejarse llevar por la pasión.

Antes de tomar asiento, miró la comida que estaba servida.

-¿Has preparado sushi?.- preguntó con incredulidad. Sabía que Yamato era bastante manitas en la cocina pero nunca lo había visto preparando el plato más internacional de su patria.

-Sí.- contestó él, sin explayarse demasiado y apartándose un poco de ella, porque sabía que si decía algo más empezaría a tartamudear y Sora se daría cuenta de su engaño.

Sin embargo, Sora estaba de lo más ilusionada por conocer esta nueva faceta de su novio. Relamiéndose acercó la cara a los platos.

-Ese _Temaki_ tiene una pinta deliciosa.

-Ajá.- respondió él, como pasando, mientras trataba de abrir la botella de vino.

-Y ese _Makizushi_ también.- señaló ella entusiasmada. No solo por la cantidad sino por la variedad que Yamato se había molestado en preparar, y a raíz de eso, señaló un trozo que no reconoció.- Yama ¿y ese como está hecho?

Su sonrisa había desaparecido, estuvo a punto de herirse la mano con el dichoso sacacorchos, tragó saliva y miró hacia donde indicaba Sora, esperando que por ciencia infusa de repente supiese responderle porque estaba claro que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que le preguntaba.

Lo miró un poco de soslayo y se desesperó al darse cuenta de que como hace dos segundos, seguía sin tener la menor idea de que era.

-Pues ah… es…- empezó, tratando de no ponerse excesivamente nervioso, pese a que sus chorretones de sudor le delatasen.- es… arroz y pescado.- dijo, rezando para que para su chica fuese suficiente esa contestación.

Deseó morirse al escuchar la risa de su novia y más al sentir su mano acariciándole la tripa con ternura, arrimándose a él como hacía siempre.

-Que tontito eres amor, ya sé que el sushi es arroz y pescado, pero que variedad es ese exactamente, creo que no lo he comido nunca.- insistió, apurando al pobre chico.

Los gestos eran claros, estaba poniendo una cara que solo ponía en dos situaciones en su vida, cuando sufría de estreñimiento a cuando sufría por querer ocultarle algo a su novia y esta le cazaba.

-Oye, si quieres ir al baño vete, no es romántico pero menos es que te pases toda la cena aguantándote las ganas.- le dijo la chica con naturalidad, al verle la cara.

-No, si no es eso.- balbuceó el rubio, que seguía luchando con esa estúpida botella de vino.

-Entonces...- se extrañó la portadora del amor. Compartieron una mirada, Yamato la pedía perdón con los ojos y Sora suspiró de entendimiento.- no lo has hecho tú.

Ishida dejó un segundo la botella a un lado y bajó la cabeza abatido.

-Lo siento amor, sé que te prometí que te iba a hacer la cena y te la estaba haciendo, salmón al horno, que sé que te encanta pero se quemó y… ya no tenía tiempo y…

Entristeció al escuchar el chasquido molesto de Sora y supo que había estropeado su San Valentín de ensueño al ver su expresión, negando con la cabeza, totalmente decepcionada.

-No puedo creer que no hayas cocinado tú, me lo prometiste, no tienes palabra.- dijo, quizá con excesiva dureza, que acongojó a Yamato y también le alucinó, ¿Dónde estaba su comprensiva y cariñosa Sora?.- para eso, haberme llevado a un restaurante de lujo.- finalizó, dejando a Yamato sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-Sora, yo… no sé, no te enfades tampoco tanto, yo he hecho lo que he podido y…- dejó de excusarse al escuchar, otra vez, el sonido, para él, más maravilloso del universo, la estruendosa carcajada de su chica.

Abrazándose a él, le dio un dulce beso en la nariz.

-Que tontito eres.- dijo entre risas.- estaba de broma Yami, ¿en serio crees que me iba a importar que tú no cocinases?, eres adorable.- le dio esta vez el beso en los labios.

Ishida, como de costumbre tardó, pero finalmente su cabeza unió las piezas y reaccionó, suspirando de alivio y contagiándose de la sonrisa de su amada, abrazándola más contra sí.

-Que susto me has dado, pensé que te habías enfado conmigo.- musitaba balanceándola de un lado a otro, en un tono demasiado infantil. Luego la separó y le mostró su mano, en la que tenía una marca roja.- encima me he quemado con ese dichoso pescado.- dijo con carita de cachorro desvalido.

Sora apresuró a tomar esa gran mano entre las suyas y acariciarla con ternura.

-Pobrecita mano.- susurró, besando suavemente el quemazo.

Yamato quedó hechizado contemplando esa acción de su novia, como notaba esas caricias que ella le proporcionaba con los labios de una forma tan inocente, aunque al cruzarse con la mirada que le dedicó ella, arqueó las cejas con desconcierto, tal vez, no lo estaba haciendo de una manera tan inocente como había pensado en un principio.

Esa mirada, ya echaba fuego por los ojos y ese beso húmedo y pausado ya desbordaba auténtico erotismo, que llegó irremediablemente al cuerpo de Ishida. De nuevo sentía como crecía su excitación y como la bestia salvaje llamaba con insistencia para salir.

En un rápido movimiento, apartó su mano de la boca de Sora, ella apresuró a mirarle para descubrir a que se había debido esa acción. No le dio tiempo a mucho, solo a ver ese rostro serio de Yamato, a sentir su mano tomándola del mentón y a padecer esos necesitados y apasionados besos que le proporcionaba el rubio.

Sentía que era ahora o nunca, o aprovechaba para besarla o ya nunca podría volver a tocarla a estar con ella de esa forma. Era absurdo pensarlo, pero desde que comenzasen a relacionarse más íntimamente, Yamato no podía evitar sentir eso cada vez que la besaba. Quería aprovechar hasta el último segundo en el que podía estar con ella, en el que podía darle un beso, acariciar su cuerpo y sentir sus suaves manos al contacto con el suyo. ¡Oh!, y sus gemidos, como le volvían loco sus gemidos, eran como una droga para él, cada vez que escuchaba uno, sentía la necesidad de provocarle otro mucho más fuerte, por eso era que ya le besaba su cuello, que ya sus manos se perdían buscando su cremallera. Sora lo había activado, con esa simple pero atrevida acción de besarle la mano, lo había vuelto loco, quería sentirla ya, amarla ya. Sentir ese inmenso placer que solo podía experimentar cuando hacía el amor con ella.

Pero de repente, sus besos no llegaban a nada, se perdían en el aire y su mano tampoco podía seguir buscando esa dichosa cremallera, estaba sujeta. Gruñó y abrió los ojos dispuesto a remediar esta situación cuanto antes y poder volver a sentir el aroma de su cuerpo en sus labios, el sabor de su pelo y el contacto de su piel, porque así era para él Sora, le gustaba sentir y percibir cada pequeño detalle de ella con todos los sentidos de su cuerpo, sino sentía que había desaprovechado el tiempo.

Se cruzó con su mirada, frunció el ceño de manera inconsciente al ver esa sonrisa que se le dibujaba cuando su entrecortado respiración lo permitía y volvió a cerrar los ojos al notar su mano acariciándole la mejilla.

-Mejor, cenamos primero, ¿vale?.- logró decir ella, apartándose un poco y tratando de recomponerse. Bastante fuerza de voluntad había tenido para detenerlo, pero tenía que hacerlo, sino, con lo apasionado que era su chico, no la habría dado un respiro en toda la noche.

Y se desactivó, escuchando la dulce y racional voz de Sora, Yamato por fin sonrió, la bestia quedó controlada de nuevo entre sus entrañas e irremediablemente se sonrojó. Todavía le daba un poco de vergüenza mostrarse tan necesitado y pasional con su novia.

...

-¿Vino?.- ofrecía Yamato, como todo un caballero, la botella que como era de esperar tuvo que terminar abriendo Sora.

La cena por fin había comenzado y estaba siendo idílica, con muestras de cariño, complicidad y conversación interesante, porque eso era lo bueno de construir una relación con una base más allá de la atracción física. Que disfrutaban el uno del otro en todos lo sentidos, de una forma más amplia, con una mirada, con una sonrisa, con unas palabras graciosas… eran las ventajas de tener una relación que empezó de la amistad y continuó del amor, que al igual que los sentimientos de los que estaba formada, no tenía límites.

-Bueno, pero solo un poquito, que con el vino me pongo en seguida...- calló, totalmente roja al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decirle a su caliente novio.

-¿Qué?.- inquirió él, con los ojos saliéndole de las órbitas. Estaba seguro de que esa información le sería muy útil en el futuro.

-Pues….- buscó una salida que por supuesto no encontró.-… bueno… cariñosa.- lo suavizó todo lo que pudo.

Yamato no pudo reprimir su sonrisa pervertida, mientras llenaba el vaso de vino de su novia, tan inmerso estaba imaginándose lo genial que sería que Takenouchi le regalase todo ese cariño esta noche que ni se dio cuenta de que el vaso ya estaba desbordando.

-¡Yamato!.- gritó ella, apartando la botella y haciéndole volver a tierra firme.- ¡que te he dicho un poquito!

-Oh, perdona.- intentó enmendar su error, apresurándose a poner servilletas.- lo siento, no sé en que estaba pensando.- disimuló, con su sonrisa de niño bueno, aunque no resultó, Sora siguió viendo su sonrisa pervertida y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no había sido acertado revelarle esa información.

Sin darle más vueltas, ambos lo dejaron pasar y la romántica velada siguió su curso.

-Es la primera vez que cenamos así, solos, a la luz de las velas.- hablaba la pelirroja, inmersa en su mundo de felicidad.

Yamato le tomó la mano, dedicándole ahora sí una tierna sonrisa. Lo había conseguido, le había dado la cena de ensueño que le había prometido, y lo que aún quedaba, una noche inolvidable.

-Claro que sí amor, te lo prometí.- comenzó, acariciándole con dulzura la mano.- hoy es nuestro día y no va a ver nadie que nos moleste.

Sus miradas estaban en contacto, encontrándose el uno al otro más atractivo y bello que nunca. Sora se perdió en los ojos zafiro de su novio que tanto resaltaban en esa intensidad de luz que daban las velas, y Yamato hizo lo propio, estirando su cuerpo hacia ella, para tratar de capturar de nuevo sus labios, pero entonces la atmósfera de ensueño se esfumó, la escasa iluminación de las velas se vio reemplazada por el fluorescente de la cocina y no se habían percatado de su llegada pero un hombre entraba con descaro.

Buscaron la causa de la incomoda luz que sentían ahora en sus ojos y se sorprendieron al encontrarla en forma de hombre, más concretamente en forma de Hiroaki Ishida.

-Papá.- masculló con enfado Yamato al verlo parado como un pasmarote.

Por acto reflejo, Sora se llevó la mano al escote, para resultar más recatada y fue entonces cuando el despistado de Hiroaki, dejó de sonreír como un tonto por presenciar escena tan romántica y trató de excusarse.

-Perdonad no quería interrumpiros… y… Sora-chan estás muy guapa.

-Gracias.- apenas le salió la voz, ni lo miró, solo deseaba convertirse en una liliputiense y esconderse debajo de la mesa.

Era una situación altamente incomoda para todos los presentes, por eso, Yamato se levantó hacia su padre para intentar despacharlo cuanto antes.

-Papá me habías dicho que hoy no venías, tengo planes.- murmuró, haciendo un gesto de desesperación con la cabeza.

-Lo sé hijo, pero ha surgido algo… tengo una chica.- le susurró al oído.

Yamato se sobresaltó por esa información, pero tampoco tenía tiempo para entenderla y asumir, algo tan complicado para los hijos, como que un padre, a parte de padre también es un hombre al que, como a todos los humanos, le gusta practicar sexo de vez en cuando.

-Me alegro.- dijo sin pensar empujándolo hacia la salida.- pero, quedamos en que hoy la casa es mía…

Digamos que los Ishida no eran muy discretos cuando hablaban y aunque lo hiciesen en voz baja, cierta pelirroja escuchaba todo a la perfección, sintiendo a cada palabra que iba a morir de vergüenza.

-Oh venga… hazle este favor a tu viejo.- suplicó el periodista, claramente necesitado.

-No, ni hablar, ya lo he preparado todo, no seas cutre y llévala a un hotel.

Hiroaki resopló, pero finalmente cedió, no podía hacerle esta faena a su hijo.

-De acuerdo, me voy.- accedió ya abriendo la puerta, pero antes de salir se volvió a su hijo.- oye…

-Papá.- refunfuñó el rubio exasperado.- que nos estás cortando el rollo…

-Que me voy, no te preocupes, pero es que…- titubeó un poco apurado. Aunque finalmente se armó de valor, al fin y al cabo su hijo ya era casi un adulto, por lo que podía hablar de todos los temas con él.- ¿tienes?

Ishida agitó la cabeza perplejo, pensó, intentó entenderle, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no poseía poderes sobrenaturales y no podía leerle la mente a ese hombre tan extraño pero que tanto amaba, como era su padre.

-¿El que?.- preguntó, no entendiendo tanto misterio.

-Que tonto eres para estas cosas.- se llevó la mano a la cabeza Ishida padre, molestando con esa afirmación a su hijo.- digamos que no quiero darte otro hermanito, ¿me entiendes ya?

El compañero de Gabumon enrojeció en el acto.

-¿Me estás pidiendo condones?.- preguntó incrédulo no controlando el tono de su voz.

Definitivamente Sora deseó morirse al momento, le entraron profundas ganas de llorar y de desvanecerse entre los platos de sushi, convertida en arroz para pasar desapercibida, porque una cosa era que sus progenitores, que no eran tontos, sospechasen de que ya mantenían relaciones y otra cosa que Yamato se dedicase a trapichear preservativos con su padre.

Casi, la misma expresión de alucine que se le quedó a Sora, puso Hiroaki, confiaba en que su hijo fuese más discreto para ciertas cosas. Cuando Yamato se dio cuenta de que había pegado semejante grito, enrojeció en el momento y trató de cerrar la puerta.

-No sé de que me hablas, yo no uso eso, Sora y yo no hacemos esas cosas.- balbuceó totalmente cardiaco.

Evidentemente que Hirokai no dejó que le cerrase.

-Oh venga, ¿a quien intentas engañar?.- rodó los ojos el hombre.- si me parece genial, siempre que toméis precauciones… las mismas que intento tomar yo.

El rubio tragó saliva apurado, verdaderamente había sido una soberana estupidez tratar de engañar a su padre. Le habían descubierto, podía admitirlo, pero lo que no admitiría era que ese hombre le saquease su pequeña reserva de preservativos. No, señor, bastante caros estaban.

-¿Sabes papá?, en esa clase de motelitos suele haber una maquinita así que…- volvió a intentar cerrar la puerta, pero nuevamente Ishida padre lo impidió.

-Yamato no puedo comprarlos ahí, delante de la chica…

-¿Por qué?.- Yamato ya se estaba empezando a enfadar de verdad.

-No sabes nada de mujeres chaval…- murmuró Hiroaki, haciéndose cierta nota mental para el futuro: "mantener una intensa charla sobre este tema con su hijo".- porque pareceré un pringao que no lo hago nunca, tengo que estar preparado.

Yamato desvió la mirada al techo, pegó un gruñido y escupió unas cuantas maldiciones, pero finalmente respiró fuertemente y se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero. Era obvio que su padre no le iba a dejar en paz hasta que consiguiese lo que deseba.

-Gracias hijo, te prometo que mañana te compro una caja de las más caras.- dijo el hombre arrebatándole el pequeño paquetito alegremente.- uh… de fresa, igual no vas a ser tan tonto como pensaba.- le zarandeó del pelo, haciéndole que empezase a compartir el estado anímico de Sora, es decir, deseando que la tierra le tragase en ese momento.

Pero se alarmó, al presenciar como su padre, con total descaro, le dejaba sin existencias.

-Papá, ¡que solo vienen seis!.- exclamó apurado.

-¿Y te crees que vas a usar todos esta noche?.- se burló el hombre, tomando tres.- lo justo, tres para ti, tres para mí.

-¡Y tu te crees que vas a usar tres!.- volvió a gritar Yamato estupefacto.

-Oh, venga, no subestimes a tu viejo.- terminó dándole una afectuosa torta en la mejilla.- hasta mañana, que se te de bien.- finalizó, ya bajando las escaleras, dejando a su hijo bastante deprimido, con solo tres, no podría intentar batir esta noche su record personal como era su propósito.

Permaneció unos segundos en la entrada, esperando que el color rojo desapareciese de su cara y por tanto Sora no sospechase de que habían estado hablando, lo que no se esperaba era encontrarse a la mujer poniéndose el abrigo con determinación.

-¿Qué haces?

-Vete a la mierda.- fueron sus palabras, no dirigiéndole la mirada.

Una vez más en este intenso día, Ishida se volvió a desesperar, preguntándose que demonios había hecho mal esta vez, hasta que se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía el paquete de preservativos en la mano. Rápidamente los escondió, aunque era tarde, Sora los había visto, por lo que estaba casi seguro a que se debía su enfado, había estado escuchando la conversación con su padre.

Ya iba a abrir la puerta, pero claro, para eso debía pasar por al lado de Ishida y este no le permitió que lo hiciese, la agarró del brazo y la obligó a mirarle.

-Sora lo siento, siento que haya pasado esto contigo delante pero, ¿Qué quieres que le haga?, es mi padre y por una vez que liga el pobre…- excusó el chico, tratando una vez más de invocar la comprensión de su amada.

Sora se revolvió, de nuevo echaba fuego por los ojos, pero al contrario que antes, esta mirada era consecuencia de la furia que llevaba dentro. Y para colmo, su novio no se enteraba de nada.

-Eres un idiota, me importa una mierda con quien se acueste tu padre, lo que me importa es que mi novio vaya publicando por ahí mis intimidades.- terminó, cruzándose de brazos, tratando de contener el llanto.

Yamato abrió los ojos al máximo. Él siempre había sido de lo más discreto con todo este tema, de hecho no hablaba con nadie de sexo para que nadie se pensase que lo practicaba, a pesar de lo evidente que resultase.

-Pero si yo no hablo nada, pero mi padre no es tonto, se lo imagina y… ¿Qué querías que hiciese?

-Una cosa es que la gente lo imagine y otra cosa es que tú lo confirmes regalando condones a diestro y siniestro.- se encaró ella, volviendo a su fase colérica.- ¿te das cuenta de que no voy a poder volver a mirar a tu padre a la cara?

El músico aguantó los embistes de su novia, con una expresión neutra.

-No creo que sea para tanto Sora, no entiendo porque ese apuro, ni que fuese malo que lo hagamos, no es malo, a ver si te das cuenta ya.- manifestó, un tanto molesto.

No soportaba la hipocresía de la sociedad con un tema tan natural como era ese y mucho menos que su novia formase parte de eso.

-Cuando cara al mundo, para las chicas sea igual que para los chicos, no tendré este apuro, créeme.- sentenció ella haciéndole pensar al rubio.

Debía admitir que en eso llevaba razón, de siempre, en este tema, a una chica en seguida se le ponían etiquetas ofensivas, cuando a un chico todo lo contrario, era considerado un héroe. Por desgracia todavía, la sociedad en la que vivían era así y los estudiantes de instituto podían ser muy crueles e idiotas.

La miró, la sonrió y sin decir nada más, la abrazó.

-Perdona cielo, sabes que yo nunca haría nada que te perjudicara, ni te faltaría al respeto de esa forma.

Takenouchi al principio solo se dejó abrazar, pero pasado unos segundos ya le correspondía el abrazo con fuerza. Tenía que reconocer, que en este aspecto, tenía mucha suerte con Yamato, sin contar sus despistes, siempre había sido un caballero con este tema, no todos los chicos eran así ni mucho menos. De hecho, para la mayoría, lo mejor del sexo era poder alardear de él con el mundo entero.

...

-¿Quieres postre amor?.- preguntaba con absoluta dulzura, Yamato.

Finalmente, los dos enamorados se dieron cuenta de que no iban a permitir que nada les amargase este día especial, y por eso, tras reconciliarse con apasionados besos, habían seguido degustando la maravillosa cena.

-¿Que hay?

-Tengo una tarta de San Valentín y esa sí que la he hecho yo.- expresó, levantándose para abrir el frigorífico.

La chica no pudo reprimir dar una palmada de ilusión, otra cosa no pero ese pastel tenía una pinta riquísima. Además que había un corazón dibujado con el nombre de ambos escrito. Solo el hecho de imaginarse al, en ocasiones frío Yamato, haciendo semejante cursilada, le hizo llenarse de ternura y sentirse amada, porque esos pequeños detalles eran más muestra de amor que el beso más profundo y frenético.

Lo colocó con cuidado sobre la mesa, convencido de que ya, tras el pequeño desacuerdo de antes, lo que quedaba de noche sería como le había prometido, perfecta.

Nunca imaginó que el cosmos no estuviese de acuerdo con eso y que iba a poner su paciencia a prueba. La primera en forma de chico rubio depresivo, que era como entró Takeru a la cocina.

Sobre decir que tanto Sora y Yamato quedaron de piedra por esa fantasmal aparición. Ishida con el cuchillo en la mano y Sora con el plato preparado para recibir su trozo.

Takaishi no dijo nada, tomó asiento y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Los enamorados compartieron una mirada de desconcierto y volvieron la vista al joven al escuchar sus gimoteos.

-Takeru.- comenzó Yamato, Sora sonrió, dispuesta a presenciar una tierna escena fraternal en la que Ishida consolase a su hermanito, cosa que por supuesto no ocurrió.- ¿te importa largarte a llorar a otra esquina?, estamos en nuestra cena romántica.

-¡Yamato!.- recriminó Sora, levantándose para ir a consolar al chico.

El portador de la esperanza observó su alrededor con sus ojos vidriosos muestra de su llanto, para luego levantarse e irse cabizbajo.

-Lo siento no quería molestaros, disfrutad aún que sois felices, no como yo que he tirado mi felicidad por la borda.

-Vale, cierra la puerta cuando salgas.- advirtió Yamato.

Y como siempre en estas circunstancias, lo siguiente fue la mirada de reproche de Sora, el sentirse despreciable de Yamato y el acabar uno a cada lado de Takeru preguntándole que le había pasado.

-… si yo tampoco pido tanto, solo que me comprenda un poco, me defienda, que no solo vea mis fallos y no los de los demás.- terminaba Takeru su eterna chapa, gastando el último clínex de la casa de su hermano.

Sora le acariciaba la cabeza enternecida, realmente era encantador escuchar un problema tan inocente como el que había tenido Takeru con su novia. Cuanto hubiese deseado en ese momento que sus únicos problemas con Yamato fuesen como los de Takeru con Hikari, pero entendió que eso ya era imposible, que era pasado. Ellos ya eran casi adultos, se comportaban como adultos y tenían problemas de adultos, ya no eran esos adolescentes inseguros de hace unos años.

-Venga Takeru.- animaba Yamato, dándole otro trozo de tarta.- no es para tanto. Sí, igual te excediste diciéndole que sus chocolates eran una mierda.- recalcó, para que le quedase claro que a una chica, nunca se le podía decir eso, por muy enfadado que estuviese.- pero ella tampoco se comportó correctamente desconfiando de ti.

-Eso digo yo.- susurró él, encogiéndose de hombros.- no tengo la culpa de que esa chica me diese chocolates y me besase delante de ella, yo no lo propine, la culpa fue de Daisuke que le calentó la cabeza, seguro.- gruñó furioso.

¿Por qué demonios era tan complicado mantener una relación?, y sobre todo, ¿Por qué demonios era tan complicado para la gente de su alrededor no meterse? Por fin, tras tantos años entendía a su hermano y sus paranoias y dilemas mentales en cuanto a su relación con Sora. Estar en pareja no era nada fácil.

-¿Por qué no vas a buscarla y te disculpas?, seguro que ella lo está deseando.- añadió Takenouchi.

Pero para Takeru eso era inaceptable.

-¿Disculparme yo?, ¿Por qué?

-Hombre, le dijiste que sus chocolates eran una mierda.- le recordó la pelirroja, pensado en lo mal que se sentiría si Yamato le dijese eso alguna vez.

-¡Eso fue después de que ella me dedicase media docena de insultos!.- se defendió el muchacho. La amaba por encima de todo, pero tampoco iba a dejar que le pisotease.

-Os equivocasteis los dos, los dos os tenéis que pedir disculpas.- sentenció Yamato.- pero alguno tendrá que dar el primer paso, ¿no?, ¿o quieres estar enfadado con ella el resto de la eternidad?

El compañero de Patamon bajó la cabeza con tristeza. Eso no quería ni pensarlo, pero tampoco estaba convencido de ir arrastrándose, para él, ella debía disculparse primero.

-Takeru.- llamó Sora con dulzura.- para que una relación funcione, unas veces tendrás que ceder tú y otras veces ella. No dejes que tu orgullo te impida hacer algo que deseas.

Y ahí lo sintió, Takeru supo que esas palabras serían el sabio consejo que retumbase en su mente una y otra vez el resto de su vida, y que algún día él diría a alguien. Sin suda alguna, su hermana postiza sí lo comprendía y sabía de relaciones.

-La verdad es que estaban muy ricos.- murmuró él, dibujando una esperanzadora sonrisa.

-¿El que?.- preguntó Ishida sin entenderle.

-Sus chocolates, que estaban muy ricos, los mejores que he probado en mi vida.

-Pues vete y díselo.- animó Sora.

-Sí, sobre todo vete y no vuelvas.- siguió Yamato empujándolo a la puerta.

-De acuerdo, gracias chicos.- se despidió ya con su habitual sonrisa.- por cierto Sora-san, estás espectacular.

Empujón de Yamato, portazo en la cara y rubor y nuevo intento de cubrirse de Sora. Por enésima vez en esta noche, se volvía a arrepentir de haberse vestido tan atrevida, porque, era obvio, que conociendo su mala suerte, media Odaiba iba a interrumpir su cita y verla así.

De nuevo solos y Yamato ya no tenía intención de esperar más. Estaba harto de que todos los hombres Ishida hubiesen devorado esa noche a Sora con los ojos delante de sus narices y él no. Cuando él era el único que tenía derecho a eso, y por supuesto, a mucho más.

Sin más dilación la tomó de la cintura, la empotró contra él y empezó con una nueva tanda de besos, con la esperanza de que estos por fin terminasen en la cama.

...

-¿De verdad te gusta?.- preguntaba Yamato, como todo un caballero, contemplando como su novia degustaba esa deliciosa tarta.

Porque así era, una vez más Yamato lo había intentado y una vez más se había demostrado quien marcaba los tiempos de la relación y quien decidía cuando la cena acababa y empezaban con cosas más interesantes. Obviamente era ella, quien, a pesar de que cada vez le resultase más difícil, había vuelto a detener a su novio con la excusa de que no se iba a quedar sin probar ese pastel y Yamato por supuesto que accedió.

Esperaría lo que hiciese falta, aunque el continuo tembleque de su pierna indicase que estaba a escasos segundos de perder la paciencia, lo enmascaraba bien con las sonrisas de complacencia que dedicaba a su amada novia.

-Está riquísima amor.- contestó, mientras se limpiaba con la servilleta y se echaba un poco para atrás.

Disimuladamente, Ishida tomó su silla y la acercó hasta colocarse al lado de la pelirroja. Daba por hecho, al ver ese gesto, que la cena había finalizado y por fin podrían pasar al postre de verdad.

-Estás guapísima.- empezó Yamato, susurrándole con sensualidad al oído.

La portadora del amor vibró al sentir el aliento entrando en su oído y se estremeció cuando lo que notó fue algo húmedo por su oreja. Solo ese gesto le bastó para convencerse de que esta vez no lo detendría, ya era el momento de dejarse llevar y disfrutar de esta mágica noche.

Torció el rostro lo justo para que sus labios encontrasen los de Ishida, apunto estaban de rozarlos, cuando un sonido la perturbó.

-¿A quien demonios esperas ahora?.- se desesperó la muchacha cruzándose de brazos e impidiendo que Yamato siguiese con lo que estaba.

Solo cuando vio a su novia, él también escuchó el timbre.

-Me cago en todo.- bufó, levantándose hacia la puerta.

Estaba dispuesto a mandar a la mierda de muy malas formas al miserable que se atreviese a molestarle ahora, claro que lo que no se esperaba era lo que se encontró: una mujer llorando desconsolada. Y digamos que el corazoncito de Yamato siempre sintió debilidad por las mujeres que lloraban.

-Miyako, ¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó con dulzura.

-Está… Sora.- balbuceó ella.

-Eh…

En la cabeza de Yamato el tiempo se detuvo, desplegándose varias opciones: a) ser un buen amigo, decirle que sí, prepararle una tila y dejar que se desahogase, b) ser un mal amigo, encogerse de hombros, hacerse el despistado y cerrarle la puerta, o c) ser un amigo horrendo, decirle que Sora no la soporta y que no la molestase más en su vida.

Puede que se arrepintiese toda la vida, que no pudiese volver a mirar a Gabumon a la cara y decir que él portaba el emblema de la amistad, pero que demonios, él también tenía derecho a disfrutar de una noche tranquila, así que se decidió por la b.

-Ah… no sé yo…- empezó a hacerse el despistado, Inoue levantó un poco la cabeza y Yamato se derritió viendo esos ojos húmedos.- pasa…- abrió la puerta de par en par.

Cuanto destetó en ese momento ser tan buen amigo, y sobre todo, tener amigos. Si ahora fuese un lobo solitario como en su infancia no tendría tantas interrupciones, claro que tampoco tendría novia con la que estar, de modo que sería bastante contradictorio.

Siguió los pasos de Inoue y otra vez se desesperó al verla pegada como una lapa a Sora, llorando desconsolada.

-Que pasa, ¿es que no tiene hermanas mayores para molestarles a ellas?.- refunfuñó Yamato, Sora lo mató con los ojos y él resopló.- voy a prepararle una tila.

-… que idiota soy, como iba a pensar que Ken fuese tan cerdo… cabronazo.- sollozaba con fuerza, gastando el último rollo de papel higiénico de casa de Ishida, mientras los enamorados una a cada lado, se miraban confusos ya que no habían entendido demasiado bien la chapa de Miyako. Era muy difícil entender a alguien que hablaba entre gritos, lloros, insultos y con la voz entrecortada.

-Venga, va, seguro que no es para tanto.- trataba de calmar Sora.

Yamato observaba la escena desde la lejanía, un poco incomodo, así como a su hermano se animaba a dar consejos, a una chica no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo animarla cuando estaba deprimida por un tema de pareja, menos mal que se libró de decir algo gracias al timbre de la puerta.

Al abrir, llevó la vista al cielo y dio unos cuantos gracias, seguidamente, tomó al chico de la camisa y lo adentró.

-Haz lo que sea pero no la cagues y llévatela de aquí.- le ordenó, mientras lo empujaba.

-¿Está aquí, entonces?.- preguntó Ken, un tanto temeroso por el estado tan desquiciado del anfitrión de la casa.

Nada más llegar a la cocina, que hacía las veces de salón, corrió a abrazar a Miyako.

-No llores por favor.

Escuchar su voz fue lo necesario para que la pelilila se separase de Sora, mirase a ese chico desprendiendo furia y le arrojase lo que tenía entre manos, en este caso el papel higiénico.

-Cariño escúchame…

No funcionó, al rollo lo siguió un plato con restos de pastel y para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, esto se había transformado en una batalla campal, bueno, en realidad era Miyako la única que arrojaba cosas, mientras los otros tres se resguardaban como podían, Sora tratando de hacerla entrar en razón y Yamato caponeando a Ken por haberla hecho enfadar.

-Miyako, esta no es manera de arreglar las cosas debéis hablarlo y…

-¡Es un cerdo!, ¿desde cuando llevas con ella?, ¡cabrón!.- seguía, arrojando ahora el vaso de vino.

-¿Le has engañado con otra, idiota?.- zarandeó de la camisa Yamato al pobre Ken.

-¡No!, está… es, le han llegado rumores de que estoy con una chica de mi instituto, pero es mentita, hubo una chica que me pidió salir y le dije que no y se habrá enfadado e intenta arruinar mi relación con Miyako…

-¡Deja de mentir a todo el mundo y reconócelo!.- gritó como una histérica volteando la mesa.

Pobre Yamato, con lo que le había costado organizar esta perfecta velada. Sin embargo, en contra de toda sospecha, Ichijouji se armó de valor y se enfrentó a su novia, en sus ratos libres conocida como el increíble Hulk, como mostraba ahora. El bueno de Ken era una persona con principios y no era correcto destrozar casas ajenas, ni tampoco tirar todo lo que pillase a la persona que en teoría quería.

-Miyako escu…- calló al recibir el tartazo en su cara.

-No te voy a escuchar en mi vida.- terminó, en un estruendoso llanto dispuesta a irse, pero Ken se lo impidió, sujetándola del brazo con fuerza.

Con toda la seriedad que le permitirá el hecho de tener restos de pastel saliéndole hasta de las orejas, le habló.

-Miyako, créeme, no hay ninguna otra.

-¿Y por que debería creerte?.- se revolvió ella con fiereza.

-Pues porque soy tu novio y eres lo que más quiero, no me arriesgaría a perderte por nada, me haces más feliz de lo que nunca me imaginé que podría llegar a ser, ¡te amo!, y no lo voy a estropear nunca, ¿entiendes?.- gritó con determinación, dándose cuenta a los segundos de lo que había dicho.

La compañera de Hawkmon quedó sin palabras, no creyéndose lo que acababa de escuchar, era la primera vez que su inexpresivo novio realizaba semejante declaración.

-¿Qué has dicho?.- susurró pensando que estaba en un sueño.

Ken enrojeció, aunque le alivió pensar que gracias a la tarta no fuese visible.

-Que yo… que, ¿soy tu novio?.- dijo con un hilillo de voz.

-Lo otro.- pidió ella acercándose, hasta tomar su mano entre las suyas.

-Que… te amo.- musitó él, provocando las lágrimas de ella, pero esta vez de felicidad.

Se volvió a un lado y a otro, sonrió a Sora que hacía grandes esfuerzos para contener las lágrimas de emoción, sonrió a Yamato que estaba también a punto de llorar, pero este por el destrozo que le habían hecho en la casa y luego miró a Ken.

-Es la primera vez que me dice que me ama.

-Es la primera vez que la digo que la amo.

-Es la primera vez que la dice que la ama.

-En San Valentín, como nosotros.- susurró Yamato, llevándose las manos a la cabeza totalmente deprimido. Cuanto echaba de menos esos San Valentines en los que estaba a solas con Sora.

...

Resoplaba y volvía a resoplar, esta vez recolocando la mesa, pero cuando hacía una cosa se daba cuenta de todo lo que le quedaba por hacer y se desmoralizaba más.

-Se supone que tenía que ser un día perfecto, ¡joder!.- refunfuñó, trasformando su furia en una patada a la silla, tan fuerte, que la rompió.

No podía más, estaba agotado, mentalmente muerto, hasta las narices del mundo que le rodeaba, ¿tan complicado era pedir un poquito de tranquilidad? Si fuese un monstruo, aún entendería que le pasasen tantas desgracias, pero él era un buen tipo, se consideraba un buen tipo. ¿Acaso no lo era?

Apoyó las manos en la mesa, inclinado un poco el torso, con los ojos cerrados muestra de su decaimiento, y sin darse cuenta una lágrima empapó la madera. Estaba llorando y se detestó por eso, a él no le gustaba llorar y mucho menos en una situación como esta, porque lloraba de impotencia, de rabia, de amor. No había cumplido su promesa, este día estaba siendo un auténtico fracaso.

Dio un respingo al sentir unos brazos alrededor de su cintura. Apresuró a incorporarse y a secar esa rebelde lágrima, no quería que ella viese que estaba llorando por algo tan banal.

Cuando sintió que todo estaba bajo control, se dio la vuelta y sonrió a Sora, aunque a Sora no le gustó esa sonrisa, porque sintió que era la más falsa que le había dedicado en toda su vida.

-No hace falta que sonrías si no lo deseas.- dijo ella, mientras pasaba los dedos por su rostro, impregnándose de esa lágrima seca que sabía que había derramado.

Lejos de desaparecer, la sonrisa se agrandó y en el acto, Sora supo que esta vez era sincera. Él no dijo nada, la abrazó con tanta fuerza que pensó que la iba a romper o por lo menos a dejar sin respiración, pero es que en ese momento lo necesitaba, necesitaba que ella le reconfortase, que le diese una pequeña muestra de que todo esto había valido la pena, de que el día de hoy todavía podía ser perfecto.

La pelirroja lo separó un poco, encontrando sus ojos medio cristalinos más hermosos que nunca, le tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hacia ella.

No protestó, todo lo contrario, aceptó encantado el baile que le proponía, ya no se apresuraría más, dejaría que ella le llevase a donde quisiese, que ella marcase los ritmos. Porque para que engañarse, nadie los marcaba como ella, nadie sabía como darle tanta felicidad como ella, nadie le conocía como ella.

Frente a frente, con los ojos bien abiertos, perdiéndose cada uno en la mirada del otro, así bailaban, o se amaban con las miradas, porque existían infinitas formas de amarse y Sora y Yamato descubrían una nueva cada día. Eso era una de las cosas que hacía su relación tan excitante y estimulante, porque sentían cada día como una aventura en el que tendrían miles de cosas nuevas por descubrir, juntos, por supuesto, como lo llevaban haciendo desde hace tantos años.

-Lo siento.- susurró el rubio, totalmente angustiado, tanto que conmovió a Sora.- deberías haberte ido cuanto te enfadaste, esto ha sido un fracaso.

-Shh.- le hizo callar acariciándole los labios, las mejillas, los ojos y hasta el pelo.

Yamato besó los dedos de su novia cuando tuvo oportunidad, para después cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Quería romper a llorar y no podía entender el por qué, solo sabía que si lo hubiese hecho, hubiese sido feliz, no solo por desahogarse, sino por lo que más ansiaba, dejarse consolar por Sora.

Pero una vez más consiguió aguantar, empujó esas lágrimas que ya casi estaban fuera nuevamente a su interior y volvió a mirar a la chica con determinación.

-Esto no tendría que haber sido así.- habló con un tono totalmente ahogado, desgarrador. Estaba destrozado.- lo había preparado para que fuese perfecto, ¿Cómo te voy a dar una vida perfecta si soy incapaz de darte una noche perfecta?

Y ella sonrió, y a él le entraron más ganas de llorar si puede. No merecía a esa chica, lo tenía claro, que por cien vidas que viviese, nunca se merecería el amor tan incondicional que le procesaba Sora.

-Tontito.- susurró con ternura, pasando los brazos por alrededor de su cuello y estirándose para besarlo.- ¿Quién te ha dicho que yo quiero una vida perfecta?, yo solo quiero una vida de amor a tu lado y eso te aseguro que me lo das cada día.- finalizó, volviéndolo a besar.

Con ternura, con cariño, con amor, así lo besaba ella, sin ninguna ansia, con toda la paciencia del mundo, dándole a saber a Ishida que no hacía falta que se apresurase, que ella no se iba a escapar a ningún lado, que tenían toda la eternidad para ellos solos.

-Te quiero muchísimo.- susurró, entre los besos que ella no dejaba de darle.

Pronto, se dieron cuenta que ese pequeño contacto muestra de su cariño no bastaba, que necesitaban algo más, que deseaban algo más el uno del otro, transformando esos dulces y pausados besos, en unos más profundos, más pasionales, más necesitados.

Era increíble la sensación que sentía al besarla, ya había olvidado todas sus desgracias, lo deprimido que se encontraba hace escasos segundos, el llanto que se fraguó en su interior y no llegó a salir, ahora todo eso era pasado, ella lo había hecho desaparecer, como siempre hacía desaparecer todas sus preocupaciones.

Una vez más, en esta noche, estaba activado, pero para sus suerte no solo él, también ella, ambos estaba decididos, ya era el momento de expresar su amor físicamente.

Sonrió, resistiéndose a dejar de besarla, la miró, compartieron esa mirada cómplice y Yamato la jaló de la mano, aunque para su desgracia, Sora no se movió.

-Amor, ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿no quieres ver lo genial que he dejado mi habitación?.- volvió hasta ella, para seguir besándola. La llevaría a base de besos si hacía falta.

Pero se preocupó al percibir la expresión de Sora. Estaba como alarmada.

-Cielo…

-Yama, ¿no hueles eso?

Ishida olisqueó como un perrillo y se encogió de hombros.

-Yamato, huele a quemado.- dijo con seriedad.

No obstante, Ishida se permitió el lujo de bromear.

-Seré yo, que estoy que ardo.- susurró con coquetería, dándole un suave mordisco en el lóbulo.- venga cielo, que no me aguanto más.

-Yamato que va en serio.- lo apartó, encaminándose al pasillo.

Viendo la seriedad de su chica, Yamato al fin reaccionó y al entrar en el pasillo, también detectó ese desagradable olor. Abrió los ojos al máximo al darse cuenta de donde era el único sitio que podía venir.

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no….- decía, a la vez que adelantaba a Sora, directo a su habitación.- ¡NO!

Así era, la habitación de Yamato Ishida estaba sufriendo un incendio, la causa, muy posiblemente el centenar de velas que había puesto.

Su primera reacción fue quedar paralizado, la segunda intentar entrar para apagarlo, menos mal que Sora era un poco más cabal y se lo impidió y la tercera, lloriquear contemplando su estropicio.

Era un hecho, Yamato y el fuego, no eran compatibles en el día de hoy.

...

-La verdad que inútil que eres chico.- bufaba un hombre, claramente molesto.

-Haruhiko, por favor, bastante mal lo han pasado, toma.- le entregó un caldito, una mujer mucho más amable.

No es que hubiese sido un incendio grave, en seguida los bomberos llegaron y lo controlaron, por lo que solo se había chamuscado la habitación de Yamato y sorprendentemente su amada colección de discos no había sufrido daños. Pero evidentemente, que tardarían días en rehabilitar esa habitación y por lo menos esta primera noche, Yamato Ishida sería un refugiado en el hogar de los Takenouchi.

-Gracias.- tomó el caldito que le ofrecía su suegra, totalmente abatido.

-Toma inútil.- le tiró con desprecio, el padre de Sora, un pijama.

-Lo que no entiendo, ¿como se causó el incendio?.- se preguntaba Toshiko extrañada.

Sora, que estaba terminando de preparar el futon para su novio, compartió una mirada de apuro con él, porque como decía ella, una cosa era que sus padres se imaginasen que iba a hacer esa noche en casa de su novio, y otra muy distinta que Yamato se lo confirmase diciéndole que había puesto tres docenas de velas aromáticas.

En seguida, el portador de la amistad entendió la mirada de su chica, y que, ante sus suegros, no debía meter la pata como con su padre.

-Eh… ah… uh… es… ¡colilla!, sí, una colilla de mi padre, la culpa del tabaco, como siempre, el tabaco es muy malo, por eso no fumo.- terminó su improvisación, con una adorable sonrisa, en un vago intento de tratar de ganar puntos ante los padres de Sora con la excusa de "soy un chico muy sano".

-Bueno, que descanséis.- se despidió Toshiko, aunque al hacer un movimiento, su bata se abrió un poco y Sora y Yamato contemplaron algo que nunca se imaginaron.

-Sí, y tú Sora, a tu habitación ya, ¿entendido?.- añadió el señor Takenouchi.

-Ajá…- asintió, aún en trance. Ya empezaba a entender el enfado de su padre, todo hacía indicar que habían interrumpido algo interesante.

-Waa… Sora, ¿has visto que tu madre llevaba un picardías?.- habló Yamato, todavía alucinado.

Sora enrojeció en el momento.

-No, no lo he visto y tú tampoco.

Ishida no pudo contener una carcajada.

-Vaya con tus viejos, hasta ellos han tenido esta noche más sexo que yo.- decía, mientras se desvestía.

-¡No digas eso!.- le tiró un cojinazo.- mis padres no hacen esas cosas.

El rubio volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez no dijo nada, no quería enfadarla más.

Dado los gestos raros que hacía Sora, estaba claro que estaba traumada intentando borrar de su mente la imagen de sus padres en un acto excesivamente cariñoso, menos mal, que todo eso desapareció cuando contempló a su chico.

Y es que, ¿Quién no olvidaría todo teniendo delante a un sexy rubio en calzoncillos?

-Los Armani, de verdad sí que te habías preparado.- sonrió con travesura, acercándose a él.- ¿sabes una cosa?, tú no eras el único que llevaba lencería de gala.- terminó en un sensual susurro.

De forma automática, Yamato clavó su vista en el pecho de Sora, a pesar de que ya tuviese puesto el pijama, y por supuesto, sin la lencería de la que hablaba.

-Jo.- musitó, llevándose las manos a la cara y dejándose caer en el futon.- lo que me he perdido, soy un desgraciado.

-Venga cielo, ya lo celebraremos otro día.- trató de calmarle, echándose sobre su desnudo pecho.

-Esto es un desastre… ahora mismo deberíamos estar haciendo el amor y yo viendo esa ropa interior sexy, no tengo nada en contra de tus braguitas de las supernenas pero… waa… es una fantasía verte con encajes y transparencias y…- dada sus babas, Sora vio que se estaba perdiendo por su pervertida imaginación y le hizo volver a tierra firme dándole un codazo.-… eh… ah… quiero decir que… mírame, durmiendo en un futon, en casa de mis suegros, obligado a ponerme un pijama rancio y sin poder catar a mi diosa pelirroja.

La chica comenzó a acariciarle el pecho con sus dedos, dejando que Yamato la abrazase con fuerza contra él.

-Bueno cariño, reconocerás que ha sido un San Valentín inolvidable…

-Pero se supone que es el día del amor, es decir, de hacer el amor, ¿Qué futuro nos espera si nuestro primer San Valentín "adulto" lo pasamos así?.- recalcó el rubio con fastidio.

-Tú lo has dicho, es el día del amor, pero no del sexo desenfrenado… y yo he hecho el amor contigo, porque cada segundo que paso a tu lado siento que estamos haciendo el amor… con una mirada, con una caricia, con un gesto de ternura… nuestro amor va mucho más allá, sería muy triste resumirlo solo en el sexo, ¿no crees?

Buscó con la mirada a su novio, encontrándola fija en ella, la miraba ensimismado, enamorado, hipnotizado, sintiendo como esas palabras entraban en su interior y dándose cuenta de que eran muy ciertas. Él sentía lo mismo que ella, podía conseguir una sensación máxima de placer solo con pensar en ella, porque ellos, antes de hacer el amor con el cuerpo, lo hacían con el corazón, con el alma.

-Te amo, mi cielo.- susurró, tras besarle la coronilla, dejando descansar la cabeza sobre la suya.

-Y yo a ti, Yama.- respondió Sora, sintiéndose profundamente dichosa.

-Feliz San Valentín…- dijo, ya en tono somnoliento. Había sido un día demasiado duro y el agotamiento mental que había sufrido por fin se había transformado en físico.

-Feliz San Valentín.- contestó Takenouchi, acomodándose más en su pecho.

Sabía que cuando sus padres se levantasen y la viesen durmiendo en el futon de su semidesnudo novio, se llevaría una gran bronca, pero en esos momentos no le importaba. Lo único que deseaba era sentir los brazos de Yamato protegiendo su cuerpo y su respiración despeinando su flequillo, toda la noche.

De esta forma terminó este San Valentín, como todos, especial para Sora y Yamato. Tal vez no se cumplieron las expectativas de ambos y no fue tan apasionado como cabía esperar de dos jóvenes que recién habían empezado con sus relaciones íntimas, pero daba igual, porque ese día habían descubierto algo mucho más importante para sus vidas. Habían descubierto que su amor, era tan inmenso que existían miles de formas de demostrarlo, que no se limitaba a una acción para sentirlo, y eso les llenaba de más felicidad que la noche más ardiente y frenética que pudiesen tener.

-Oh sí, Sora… sigue así…

Sora abrió los ojos con temor, se apartó de su novio y lo miró. Pese a todo, Yamato era un adolescente con las hormonas a mil y si no podía tocarla en la realidad, lo haría en sus sueños, como mostraban sus movimientos, sus gemidos y sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

Y la muchacha, no queriendo presenciar más eso, tomó una acertada decisión.

-Hora de irme a la cama…

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: así como que es obligatorio el día del aniversario sorato hacer uno, para San Valentín, también, por eso del día del amor y de la amistad (aquí solo es el día de los enamorados y punto jeje, en realidad día de *marca comercial que no diré su nombre pero que habla inglés y corta mucho* XD, pero bueno, ya me estoy acostumbrando a eso del día del amor y la amistad, otro día para celebrar el sorato jeje) El caso, que quería hacer uno y esto salió de mi perversa mente.

La verdad tenía planeado poner más interrupciones: Taichi, Mimi, digimons, ¡hasta Natsuko!, pero al final se me hacía muy largo y ya lo llevé por otros rumbos más romanticones y menos humorísticos y esto salió.

Nada más, gracias por leer a quien lo haya leído, feliz día de los chocolates…

**soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
